Problem: Evaluate $\lfloor\sqrt{80}\rfloor$.
Explanation: Since $\sqrt{64}<\sqrt{80}<\sqrt{81}$, $\sqrt{80}$ must be a number between $8$ and $9$. Therefore, the greatest integer that is less than or equal to $\sqrt{80}$ is $\boxed{8}$.